In world-class competitive ice skating, skaters insist that the blade assembly be precisely mounted on the skating boot so that the skate has the exact feel and balance demanded by the skater. Presently, the blade assembly is positioned on the boot in a trial position and secured by screws that attach through apertures in the front and rear flanges of the blade assembly.
A serious problem arises, however, when the skater is not satisfied with the initial trial position, and the blade assembly must be moved slightly. The slight position change often forms an oversized screw hole in the boot that will not firmly hold the screw that normally secures the blade assembly to the boot.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved blade alignment mechanism for an ice skate.